Trapped
by GamerHetalia
Summary: Luigi didn't really like to dwell in the past at all, and if you asked him, he'd probably say it was true. But what happened in Dimension D...has never left him alone. Ever. Even worse, it's starting to get to him... What will happen when Luigi reaches his breaking point? Will he be able to fight his alter ego and Dimentio? Read this to find out!
1. Prologue

Luigi didn't really like to dwell in the past at all, and if you asked him, he'd probably say it was true. But what happened in Dimension D...has never left him alone. Ever. Not even when he was asleep.

In fact, it was _worse_ when he was asleep.

Mario had never found out, to Luigi's surprise, when Mario went into his dreams. Even Dream's Deep didn't show Mario everything going on in his mind. Maybe it was because he was there, or maybe Luigi had blocked it out of his mind when he came to Pi'illo Island for vacation. It was a time to relax, after all. (Even though that didn't really happen, thanks to Bowser and Antasma.)

Luigi never told Mario, but he actually attempted to. Quite a lot, actually. But when he tried to, he decided to give up on it, because he wouldn't want his brother to worry. But a voice in his mind contradicted what Luigi thought about his brother's feelings to him. It happened every day, and Luigi was brought down each time little by little.

He didn't know when he would lose it, but Luigi thought it would be a long time.

Wrong he was. That moment in his life knows his weaknesses, and won't hesitate to use it any longer.

Dimentio and Mr. L are fighting to return, and this time, they aren't holding anything back.


	2. Chapter 1

**Oh boy, I might lose some favorites for this chapter...You'll see why.**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who has liked this already! It really boosted my self esteem.**

**Mario doesn't belong to me. He and all of the characters belong to Nintendo. Only the idea belongs to me.**

Luigi flinched when Mario suddenly looked at him from all the way across the room. It was a blank stare, no emotion was seen from Mario's eyes. Luigi wished desperately to be able to read them. To know what his brother was thinking about.

'_Are you sure you want to know what he's thinking about? It might be bad things about you...'_ His alter-ego's voice rang through his mind. Luigi frustratedly punched his forehead a bit.

'_Leave me alone! Why do you have to bother me during the day?! I have to deal with you at night!'_ Luigi sighed and shook his head, knowing that the voices weren't going to leave. He could imagine Dimentio and Mr. L laughing at his attempts to get them to leave him alone.

'_It's quite fun to tease you, Luigi~ We should've done this earlier!'_ Dimentio's voice rang through his head, followed by laughter. Luigi only groaned, slumping down in a chair.

'_Will using Thunderhand on you two shut you both up?' _He thought to them irritably. He heard snickering come from the two, before a blunt answer.

'_At the peril of your life, Luigi. We'll still bother you.' _Came both of their voices at once, making it seem like they were screaming loudly in his ear. Luigi covered his ears on instinct, but realized that they were in his head, and he couldn't control the volume. He lowered his hands.

'_I really hope nobody thinks I'm insane...'_ The green-clad man thought to himself. Though he knew everyone was seeing his odd behavior. Toads were looking at him worriedly when he'd walk through the halls, and even the Princess started glancing at him recently. Luigi's worried just about everyone in the Kingdom.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice a certain elderly Toad walking over to him, watching as Luigi's face changed in expression from irritated to annoyance to an expression that could probably scare even Mario out of the room. But the Toad went on, clearing his throat when he got to the tall Italian man, gaining said man's attention.

"Master Luigi, are you alright? You're acting peculiar lately, and it's concerning me and the Princess." Toadsworth asked him, tilting his head. Luigi laughed nervously.

"It's nothing, Toadsworth. My mind's been nagging me lately. I probably just need more sleep." He answers. Toadsworth nods, not exactly believing the young man. He would report this to Mario if it continues tomorrow.

'_Lying, huh? I'll have to write this down.' _Mr. L's voice rang through his head. Luigi rolled his eyes, getting an idea.

'_L, do you know what 42x10 is?'_

'_Don't call me that, and it equals 420. W-'_

'_BLAZE IT!' _Dimentio screamed in his mind. It took all of Luigi's willpower not to cover his ears, but he couldn't help but cringe.

'_Oh no.' _Mr. L sighed.

'_Please don't do the song.' _Luigi 'begs' Dimentio on purpose.

'_L, WHERE IS YOUR BOOMBOX?'_ Dimentio yells again. Here we go…

'_You aren't using it for that song.' _Mr. L growls, irritated.

'_Fine. I'll just beat-'_

'_NO.'_ The two then started arguing, a clear sign that they wouldn't be speaking-or bothering- Luigi for a while, as their voices faded away.

'_I have to enjoy this while it lasts! I wonder what E Gadd is doing right now...' _Luigi thought to himself, smiling. He went to exit Peach's Castle.

"Mario! I'm going to see the Professor!" Luigi yells to his brother. Before the red-clad man could respond, Luigi was out the door and walking to E Gadd's house quicker than usual.

**I had always imagined Mr. L and Dimentio having a sort of brotherly relationship, where Dimentio is the older brother that teases the younger brother, in this case, it's Mr. L. I love that I can put this out on paper. (More like the internet)**

***Beatboxes that certain song with Dimentio***


	3. Chapter 2

**Another update! This is actually my most updated story I have ever made in my life, probably because of all the follows and favorites I've been getting, as well as the feedback. I'm so glad people are liking this!**

**Once again, all characters belong to Nintendo. Plot to me of course :3**

**Anyway, please enjoy this update!**

After only a short walk to the familiar lab by the mansion Luigi had reached the door. He looked at the dreaded mansion before looking back at the door.

'_I really hope I never have to go through that mansion for the rest of my days...'_ He thought to himself, knocking on E Gadd's door.

Loud bangs and a few crashes were heard before nervous laughter was at the door. It opened up, revealing the all too familiar Professor.

"Ehehe… sorry about th-" E Gadd looked up at the Mario brother, cutting himself off.

"Luigi, my boy! What a pleasant surprise! Come inside and I'll get us some tea!" E Gadd smiled, almost pulling Luigi inside.

"Right. I must speak with you, though. Don't take long." Luigi rolled his eyes amusedly.

"Oh? Does it have anything to do with ghosts? Or anything supernatural?" E Gadd asked excitedly. Luigi shrugged.

"You...you could say that." He responded, sitting down on one of the chairs that were littered across the area. Green ghosts came around quite often, babbling about who knows what and occasionally waving at the man. He'd wave back, of course, but he was cautious in case they'd go completely nuts again.

Soon enough, E Gadd had come in holding two cups of tea. He handed one of the cups to Luigi, and sat down with his own cup. E Gadd then looked at Luigi intently, making the Italian shift uncomfortably.

"You don't look like you've had a good sleep lately." He inquired suddenly, making Luigi jump a bit. He nervously nodded in return to the Professor's statement, making the man look at him.

"Do you know why?" The Professor asked. Luigi nodded.

"Do you remember when I told you about Dimension D? It relates to that…" He asked E Gadd, a bit hesitant to tell him about Dimentio and Mr. L.

"Ah, yes. That was when you went to Flipside, I recall," E Gadd nods thoughtfully, "When you were that 'Mr. L' guy." Luigi nodded, shivering a little.

"So, what does Dimension D have to do with your predicament?" E Gadd asked Luigi.

"Well, you see…Dimentio and Mr. L are back. They want to open the Void back up again…" Luigi looked blankly at E Gadd's face.

"_And I hold the key to do so."_

The cup of tea that E Gadd held crashed onto the floor.

'_His eyes turned silver...he was not alone when he spoke those words.'_ E Gadd thought to himself.

**And the plot thickens...**

**They are coming.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I had the horrid case of the Writer's Block...T.T But here's an update for all of you!**

Mario was honestly suspicious when Luigi left to see E Gadd. He only does that once a month, but now he's gone again.

'_He must have forgot something...What am I so worried about?'_ Mario thought to himself, but he couldn't help but notice something nagging him in his head that his brother was in danger.

'_...Maybe I should follow him…? No, that isn't it...'_ Mario thought. He shook his head, clearing his mind.

"I'm probably just worrying too much...but then again, he has been acting… a bit odd lately. Maybe Toadsworth knows something. I'll go see him" He decided, walking along the halls of Peach's Castle. Greeting all of the Toads happily, he went to see Toadsworth.

Finally, he saw the elderly Toad walking away from Peach's Chambers. Mario called him out, almost dashing over to him.

"Master Mario. What is it that you need me for?" Toadsworth asked the red-clad man.

"Hey, Toadsworth. I've wondered if you've noticed Luigi's...er….odd behavior lately. He just went to see E Gadd again, even though he's already done so a week ago." Mario told the elder, hoping that he would know something about it.

"Ah...I have noticed this as well. Why, just this morning, I went up to him, and he claims he just needs more sleep. I think it's something else, though. He also mentioned his mind 'nagging' at him."

"Nagging at him? That's odd…" Mario says.

"He was also making irritated and relatively scary faces that would probably make you run out of the room when I was approaching." Toadsworth reported to the red-clad man.

"Is he going mad, Mario? He sees you, and looks a bit nervous, but then he hits himself in the head." This shocked Mario. Luigi...going mad? The thought scared him. Going mad...insane. Sort of like Dimentio.

Mario tried to imagine Luigi with the personality of Dimentio, but he couldn't. All he could imagine was the kind male who- admittedly- got scared easily, but was loyal. Luigi went through two haunted mansions to save Mario, even though ghosts are his worst fear other than possession.

"It's just a thought, Master Mario. No need to worry yourself over it! My, you two are surely close brothers…" Toadsworth smiled and shook his head. Mario smiled.

"Yeah…" Mario agreed, smiling as well, "Thanks, Toadsworth."

Toadsworth nodded, "Anytime, Master Mario." With that, the two parted ways.

'_Luigi going mad...Was Toadsworth right…?'_ Mario thought, troubled.

The man walked along the halls once again, watching the Toads to clear his mind. He'd occasionally help them if they needed it. But the thoughts of Luigi going insane still lingered in the back of his mind, taunting him. But what's bothering him? It surely wasn't anything back then...or was it?

"Maybe that's why he visited the Professor...ghosts are bothering him!" Mario said to himself, snapping his fingers. That was definitely it!

"I'm sure E Gadd will find some wacko way of his to stop this odd behavior." Mario laughed, "He surely has his ways…"

Mario flinched as the castle shook for a few seconds, and Toads were stumbling over themselves. Mario dashed to the window, but nothing peculiar was going on. The Toads outside were looking around in confusion as well. Had it just been a small tremor?

'...r…...th….ll….e….' A voice sounded in Mario's head, confusing him further than he already was. He couldn't make out the words to the voice, so he shook it off.

"Was that Bowser?" The Toads whispered among themselves. They all shrugged, looking a bit nervous.

'Might be,' Mario thought, 'Let's hope it was just a tremor.'

**You can tell I had Writer's Block here...**


	5. Chapter 4

***comes up from grave* I LIVE! Sorry I couldn't update lately, I had no internet and my phone doesn't do a good job of copying and pasting stuff down...**

**Yeah, here's your update! **

**So, I added more to Chapter 3, as requested.**

"So...they're trying to convince you into going to their side?" E Gadd asked, taking down hurried notes.

"Yes. I assume I can last a while longer before the thoughts get to me, though…" Luigi answered, a bit troubled.

'_You sure~?'_ Yes, Dimentio and Mr. L had come back again. Luigi cringed, muttering a 'shut up' to them.

"Wouldn't they be worried about you telling me about this…?" E Gadd looked at Luigi's head as if trying to pinpoint where the two troublemakers were. Luigi shrugged indifferently.

"They couldn't care less, really… They would announce it to the world if they weren't in my head right now."

'_I wouldn't.'_ Mr. L commented.

'_I would~!'_ Dimentio announced gleefully.

"Shut up, no one asked for your comment." Luigi growled to them.

'_Nobody asked for your attitude either.'_ Mr. L retorted.

'_Ohhhhhhhhh!' _Dimentio said excitedly, much like boys in school when someone made a good comeback.

'_I wonder where I got that from.'_ Luigi said to Mr. L.

'_Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Burned!' _Dimentio laughed.

'_Your hate for your brother.'_ Mr. L said smoothly, ticking Luigi off to no end. Dimentio snickered, sensing the Italian man's anger

'_No, I got it from your hate of absolutely everything except your forsaken electronic inventions. By the way, how's Brobot doing? Oh, wait, you can't get him now can you? Because a _Princess _managed to outsmart it and completely destroy it!'_

'_OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_ Luigi could imagine Dimentio waving his arms about widly while running around in his mind. Mr. L growled, outraged.

"That's _right_, _counterpart_," Luigi spat out loud at the male in his head, "You got owned by yourself." He then looked at E Gadd, scratched his neck and avoided his gaze from the scientist. The man sighed, concerned.

"Well, lad, all I can honestly do for you is research this and if you think the thoughts are starting to overpower you, then come here as quickly as you can, okay?"

"Oh, and before you go...what eye color do the two have?" E Gadd asked as Luigi slowly rose from his spot.

'_Eye color? Really?'_ Mr. L asked. Luigi sighed and rolled his eyes at his sarcastic doppelganger.

"Dimentio has heterochromia, and his eye colors are yellow and black, and Mr. L has silver eyes." Luigi responded, making E Gadd inwardly flinch.

"Thank you, lad." E Gadd nodded thoughtfully.

"Thanks for letting me speak to you about this. I hope you can figure this out." Luigi sighed.

"Oh, wait." E Gadd said, dashing into a room and coming back out with a few tea packets.

"Since you liked the tea so much, I wanted to give you some. You need it more than I do." E Gadd handed them to his long-time friend. Luigi nodded, thanking the professor once more before going out of the door. As soon as he did, the area started to tremble, and he had to stop for a few seconds. He fell into a bush anyway, but he was glad he did.

The next thing he knew, a foot-not to mention a giant metal hunk of a foot- hit the ground. Luigi dared look up, and when he did….

He barely had time to jump out of the bush and get to safety, as a metallic hand grabbed at the bush and tugged it up.

'_Is this the appropriate time to say to an enemy to run for his or her life?'_ Dimentio asked.

'_What do you think, you idiot?! Hightail it, man! You can't end this early!'_ Mr. L screamed at Luigi.

Luigi couldn't help but agree with his counterpart, and he hightailed it to the kingdom as fast as he could, not even daring to look back in fear of falling or seeing how close the giant hunk of metal was to him.

When he was close to the Kingdom, he dared look back. The _thing_ wasn't following him luckily, and he stopped to rest.

"The heck...was that…?" He asked himself.

"I HAVE REVENGE!" A familiar voice screamed, and Luigi's arm was grabbed.

"Wha-AAAHHH!" Luigi screamed, seeing a face he did _not_ want to see at the moment. Fawful. He should've known by the first two words that escaped his mouth. Before the poor man could fight, he was drug away by the wacko. A cloth was put over Luigi's mouth, and the man recognized it as chloroform. He had to stop struggling.

'_Woah. Chloroform's just cheating. That is _not _how you kidnap someone.'_ Luigi couldn't tell who said that, as his world was blackening around him.

'_No...I have to get back...to Mario...'_ Was Luigi's last thought before the world went black.


	6. Chapter 5

**HOO BOY I GOT A BIT VIOLENT HERE.**

**(not that I mind, really. I've gotten gorier than this before *looks at Luigi's Mansion game over story* *sweats* I actually remade this chapter before I posted it because the draft was wayyyy worse than this)**

**So yeah if you don't want to read that, it doesn't start until about 11 indentations into this chapter, so you'll have to skip about 5 or 6 indentations after those 11, then it falls back to the non-violent story I started this story to be!**

**(I'm going to make a cover for this story as well, so look forward to that soon! It will be posted on my DA, so I'll link you to it once I finish~) Enjoy, everyone!**

Luigi woke up surrounded by nothing but black. He groaned as he sat up, his head banging against his skull, not to mention how cold it was in the area he was in.

"Where the heck am I?" He asked, but his eyes widened when he got a response in thought to him.

'_We're in the sewers right now, Luigi. You're with Dimentio in your head while I have taken over your body.' _Mr. L was the one who responded to him.

"Wait. WHAT?!" Luigi screamed, "What are you going to do with me?!"

"Oh, do calm yourself, Luigi. It is only for a little while. It is not the right time yet to take you over permanently." Dimentio said to the Italian, only making his stress level higher.

"You can destroy the kingdom in little time at all! Give me back my body!" Luigi screamed again, making Mr. L sigh. Luigi began yelling when Dimentio tried to cover his mouth and hold him back.

'_Relax. I'm only going to beat Fawful down.'_ This silenced Luigi.

"...How is that?" Luigi asked, "He's a complete lunatic, and if you hadn't gone far _enough_ into my memories, _he rose the Dark Star, and I'm sure he'll do it again_." Luigi glared at everything around him as to glare at Mr. L, hoping to make a point.

'_Pssh. We summoned the Void. As well as the Chaos Heart. He is no threat to us at all, Luigi. Sit back and watch me take him down.'_ Mr. L thought to Luigi. Soon after saying that, Luigi could see as if he were walking, but he knew he wasn't, because Dimentio was right beside him. He wasn't moving, either.

"Ah, so you're awake, green mustache. I have awaited you for two days and 2 hours after I brought you here, which wasn't long after your successful capture~. I HAVE CHORTLES!" Fawful smirked.

"I have come to repay you for that, good sir." Mr. L spoke, then quickly pinned Fawful against the wall. Fawful gasped in shock.

"Let me explain your repayment process. Your chortles turn into pain, and pain turns into agony, and finally…" Sparks went up, traveling up and down Luigi's (well, Mr. L's at the moment) arm as if they were excited.

"Wait. You're going to kill him?!" Luigi gasped in horror.

"Don't interrupt him, Luigi. This is the best part~!" Dimentio laughed a bit. Luigi looked on in absolute horror.

"Finally…..you….have…." Mr. L strung out the words out on purpose, enjoying every morsel of terror in Fawful's being.

"...Death." He finished, and that's when the sparks of Thunderhand unleashed it's unforgiving wrath on Fawful, making the wacko scream in agony, begging him to stop. But Mr. L never let the Thunderhand stop until Fawful finally fell limp and sunk to the ground, only moving when he twitched from all of that electrocution he had just received.

"Now you listen here, _beanboy_, I only let you live to give you a chance to _never come back here ever again_. You hear me? I'm sure you do. Now, we'll be on our way, and if you even _think_ of telling _anybody_, I have more where that came from, and I have a little...buddy of mine as well, and trust me, he will torture you even after your untimely end. _Got it?_" Mr. L asked Fawful. Fawful weakly gave him a thumbs up and a nod in response. Mr. L nodded in approval and walked away from the man, smirking with his head high.

"Are you kidding me?! You just _had_ to use Thunderhand! You just _had _to use something as deadly as that! I'm surprised you didn't kill him the second you hit him!" Luigi yelled at Mr. L.

'_Oh, please. You wanted to do that to the idiot forever. Oh, and I'm coming back in there. My time of your possession is about up.'_ Mr. L told Luigi.

"At least I get my body back and not kill everyone like a maniac…" Luigi muttered.

'_Hey. I _almost _killed him, and it was just him I went after, nobody else. I swear on this.'_ Mr. L said. Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of Luigi, making him jump a little.

"Oh, there's your ticket out of here~! Ciao, Luigi!" Dimentio sang, pushing the man into the portal, and as quick as a flash, Luigi was in control again.

"Ugh...I'm leaving right now." He said to himself, dashing to where he knew the pipe was. He figured that Mr. L and Dimentio were resting up, as they didn't comment, thankfully.

Luigi knew that Mario would be flipping out and searching for him everywhere. After all, he'd been gone for two whole days without water or food. Speaking of that, he _was_ famished, and his head wasn't helping.

Finally entering the pipe, he shielded his eyes from the sudden brightness when he got to the end. He dashed into Toad Town as soon as he got used to the light, hoping that Mario would be there.

"Luigi?" A feminine voice rang through the air. Luigi stopped and turned to see Peach looking at him, surprised.

"A-ah...Peach. Mario's not here, isn't he…?" Luigi looked around for the familiar red hat.

"No. He's been looking for you. Where have you been?" Peach asked Luigi, confused as to why he had suddenly appeared, when everyone thought he had gone missing.

"Oh, that. I had a run in with a psycho and he kind of took me hostage...anyway, I'll be going now." Luigi went off to find Mario before anymore questions were asked.

'_The goose chase begins...'_ Luigi thought as he exited Toad Town.

'_...m…g…...….l…...y….' _A voice sounded in his head, making the green-clad man stumble a bit, though he couldn't understand it.

"What...the…" He looked around, but nobody was there.

'_Hm. Must've been me.'_ He thought as he went on.

**Was this really a long chapter...? I don't have any idea...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Wheeeeee~! I'm back! The cover's coming soon, so you'll have to wait a bit longer. No matter, on with the story!**

Only three days after Luigi had gone to find Mario was when the two started to return to the Mushroom Kingdom. The way back was awkward, with constant glances at the other.

'_I can zap him, right here and right now...'_ Luigi glanced at his brother once again, a small smirk tugging at his lips, '_Nobody will know. I can get a good shot, right now...'_ Luigi flinched and shook his head.

"...You okay? You're acting a bit weird…" Mario asked his brother.

"A-ah, um… I'm just tired." Luigi scratched the back of his head.

"If you say so. Where were you, anyway?" Mario was a bit skeptic of Luigi, but brushed it off.

"I had a run-in with Fawful." Luigi sighed, "He used chloroform to knock me out."

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?!" Mario started frantically looking around Luigi as if he were going to see a horrid injury.

"No, I don't think so. I was out for the majority of my time with him." Luigi responded, "Don't freak out, though. I haven't experienced any pain lately, so I assume he did nothing to me." Mario nodded, going back to Luigi's right side.

'_So now you have the guts to tell him something?' _Mr. L asked.

'_Shut your mouth.'_ Luigi responded to the troublesome man in his brain.

Mario was looking at him in confusion as Luigi shook his head irritably and stalked onwards.

'_I could've got him. He was right there...You idiot!' _Luigi thought to himself, clenching his teeth. His arm was beginning to spark up.

"Luigi? Do you see one of Bowser's minions?" Mario called out.

"No! I was just thinking. Come on!" Luigi called back, motioning to his brother to hurry up.

~First Time Skip of the Story.~

After the two had returned, they were both greeted by the worried citizens and the Princess, which had turned into a party. Luigi, by choice surprisingly, had chosen not to go. He claimed it was because he needed rest after everything that went down that week, but it was really because Dimentio and Mr. L had taken to bothering him again, and he didn't need people to watch him looking like a psycho and then suddenly going back to normal if someone asked him if he was okay.

"You're absolutely sure?" Mario asked, getting ready to go to the castle.

"I'm sure." Luigi answered, "Have fun, bro." Mario nodded in return and left the house, the Luigi's relief.

'_You sure are being antisocial lately, my friend. Trying to distance yourself before we come? That's a bit depressing~.' _Dimentio sang in Luigi's mind.

'_Shut up. I wouldn't be able to distance myself from my brother even if I tried hard enough. He'll get back to me somehow.'_ Luigi growled to Dimentio. His answer was bouts of laughter from the two.

'_What?!'_ Luigi snapped to them.

'_You really think...' _Mr. L was trying to catch his breath, '_That Mario…. will come back to you…. after _we _take over? I have my doubts. He'll hate you even more!'_ Mr. L cackled again.

'_Just you wait. Before that idiotic Professor of yours can even get far into his research about this, it'll be too late!'_ Dimentio proclaimed.

"I'm sane enough to last you for another two years! Come at me!" Luigi hissed out loud, looking around to see if anyone were watching. Nobody was around.

'_Really? We'll have to see about that, eh?'_ Mr. L said.

"You wi-!" Luigi got up suddenly and fell.

"Wha…?" Everything spun around him, and he saw a blackened hand reach out for him. Escaping was futile, as before any reaction was made, Luigi was brought into darkness against his will.

Luigi opened his eyes to see a lone figure standing a ways in front of him. A female, from the looks of it. She had her back to Luigi, looking forwards as if watching something.

Hesitantly, Luigi got up and walked over to her. She turned only a little, as if noticing his movement. Luigi flinched and stepped back a little.

"How...does one like you...fear me?" She asked him, "Especially when...you had made it so this happened?" A sight spread across the area as she gestured to it. Sammer's Kingdom. The bleak area it was when the Void sucked it up. Luigi jumped and stepped back once more.

"But...it went back to normal, didn't it…?" Luigi asked uncertainly.

"No. Sammer's Kingdom will never be the same. Because…" She then morphed into a small, paper-like woman, turning to Luigi.

"It is all fake. The people are no longer the same. They are somebody else. Sammer himself is just a different Sammer. All those fighters are different people. They only think they know everything that happened. Do you remember when Jade Blooper accused you of running away?" Luigi blinked, remembering what the first warrior had said to the heroes when they came back to the Sammer's Kingdom; 'You fled this land like a crying whelp.'

"That...wasn't true. They barely made it out with their lives…" Luigi insisted, looking at the woman. She only nodded in return.

"Sadly….the others weren't so lucky." She told him, and Luigi gasped upon seeing a spirit of what looked like King Sammer with his mouth wide open as if he were screaming and running around in a frenzy. Many other spirits started to join him, and some of the warriors sunk to their knees, as Mario had told Luigi when the latter had asked about the Kingdom.

Luigi then noticed that the spirits were flying upwards one by one, and yelped when he heard their high-pitched screams of horror.

"_Somebody help me!"_

"_King Sammer! What should we do, what should we do?!"_

"_Why must this happen to me?!"_

"_Brother, no!"_

Luigi flinched as the voices got louder and louder to him. He heard laughter come from his mind.

"A-agh! Dimentio, I will get you for this! You too, L!" Luigi yelled, covering his ears.

"It's your fault, it's your fault…" The woman said, her eyes boring into Luigi, as if staring into his soul, "It's because of you that all of those innocent people are now dead. Can't you hear them calling for help? You prevented their happy lives from continuing. _It's your fault._" Her voice turned demonic as she said the final 'It's your fault.'.

"No, it isn't! It wasn't me!" Luigi protested, "I was possesed! I couldn't control myself!"

"_Lies!_" The woman screamed, "_You weren't possessed!_" The screams of the spirits became unbearable to the poor man, and he screamed as well, falling to his knees. Only then did he realize he was wearing black overalls.

'_What…?'_ Luigi's eyes were wide.

'_I swear I had blue on earlier...'_

**Oh, and the prologue has been changed a bit, thanks to some lovely feedback! Sorry about that time skip there...^.^''**


	8. Chapter 7

**Edit: Woops, called the Poltergust 5000 the Poltergeist 5000... ^.^'' But yay, I finally updated! Thanks for your patience! **

A sick grin made it's way onto Luigi's face and he uncovered his ears, rising back up. The woman looked shocked. Luigi's eyes flashed, and they became two colors; a piercing yellow and a solid obsidian black.

"Aren't you one of the warrior's wives? You seem in high amounts of grief, like a child mourning it's deceased parents. Yes...that must be you." Luigi-no- _Dimentio_ laughed.

'_Hey! You can't just take me over randomly!'_ Luigi cried out to Dimentio in his mind. Dimentio only ignored Luigi.

"It must not be fair, hm? Would you appreciate it if I…" Dimentio trapped the woman in a box, "Ended you, too?"

'_What are you _DOING_?!' _Luigi screamed at Dimentio as the woman cried out in shock. Dimentio snapped his fingers, and explosions came from inside the box as the woman screamed in agony.

'_Stop! You're overdoing it!'_ Luigi cried out, but Dimentio kept the explosions coming until the woman was no more. Luigi gained control back soon after, still freaking out.

'_Oh, calm down. This is only a dream.'_ Mr. L said.

'_Yeah, I'm going to calm down when someone was killed right before me!'_ Luigi yelled to Mr. L, not even trusting his mouth.

'_...You're not sane enough to last us another few years, Luigi. You'll go insane _before _the time is right.'_

'_...'_ They were right. Luigi knew their point was to hurt and destroy everyone. That was their _goal._ If Luigi were to go insane before then… what would happen to his brother? Yoshi? Peach? Daisy? My goodness, he was even worrying about Toadsworth!

The dream started to fade slowly, and Luigi heard an ominous rumbling that jittered his already shaking body.

"W-was that the Void?" He asked, but got no answer as the dream faded. When the male woke up, he smacked his head on the wall, and it seemed like a tremor was going on. Luigi groaned and stumbled up, grabbing the window to check outside.

"I-is Bowser attacking…?" Luigi asked himself, latching on to the window. Nothing seemed to be going wrong. It was just a sunny day as it was earlier. He kept on looking out, but was lurched away forcefully as the house shook from another harsh tremor. As Luigi was flung around like a ragdoll the door opened to reveal Mario as he stumbled inside.

"M-Mario? Weren't you at the party?" Luigi asked, shakily getting up, as the tremors had stopped their torture for a bit.

"I was," Mario responded, "but as soon as I got there, these tremors started happening and I had to get back to you as soon as I could." Luigi smiled.

"To be honest, I thought Bowser was attacking…"

"Haha, that does happen almost every time there's a party, eh?" Mario grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"No, I'm serious. On my search for you, I happened to overhear plenty of conversations from Bowser's minions. He's planning an attack soon, Mario. I know this." Silence came from the red-clad brother.

"Really… Did you hear anything else?" Mario finally asked, looking a bit grim.

"Something about a realistic nightmare… I don't like it." Luigi shook his head and shivered. Mario frowned.

"...I don't like the sound of that either… Hey, how about we come to Bowser's place together when he attacks? I'm sure that'll throw him off." Luigi smiled at Mario's suggestion.

"I guess that'd be okay. I think a good adventure would get me going again." Mario grinned. Luigi jumped when the familiar tune of the Dual Scream went off, and he took it out of his pockets, surprisingly undamaged.

"Luigi, my boy! I need your assistance in the lab, pronto! Something's going up over here right now, so I'll use my Pixelator to get you over. See you soon!" E Gadd quickly told Luigi.

"W-wait, Professor..." Luigi began, but sighed as he heard the mechanism begin to work.

"Ha, he's been the same guy for so long, this is expected… I'll see you later, Luigi." Mario grinned. Luigi nodded, before disappearing in plenty of pixels. Once Luigi had got to the lab, the whole place was a complete mess.

"The tremors get to you as well?" Luigi asked E Gadd, and he nodded.

"Yes, but there are more pressing matters. You see, the ghosts went nuts and-"

"E Gadd, no." Luigi interrupted, not wanting to go into a ghost-infested mansion.

"Let me finish. They haven't gone hostile, but they flew in the mansion and they acted very worried, and they haven't returned. That's when the tremors started, and I want you to come with me to investigate. I fear they have disappeared."

"E-even Polterpup?" Luigi asked.

"I haven't seen him for a week."

"..."

"Don't look so worried, my boy! We'll go investigate! That's why I called you!" He handed Luigi the Poltergust 5000, "Just in case." He added as he strapped his older version, the 3000 on his own back. Luigi nervously nodded as they entered the Gloomy Manor. After a bit of investigation, none of the ghosts were found until…

"Polterpup!" Luigi gasped upon finding the ghost puppy under the dining room table. It was shivering in fear, and upon hearing his master's voice, he immediately jumped into the Italian's arms and looked into Luigi's eyes as if to say; 'Have those two left?'. Of course, Luigi wouldn't have known what the puppy was asking, so he looked at E Gadd.

"Polter my boy, do you have any idea what happened to the ghosts?" The scientist asked the pup as he brought some sort of device out. Polter barked and the machine started whirring. Soon enough, the machine stopped.


	9. Chapter 8

**Wheee~! Another update! I'm happy you all like this! The plot thickens...**

"_**Taken."**_ It said, seeming to translate the puppy's bark.

"By whom?" E Gadd asked. The dog whined.

"_**Don't know."**_

"Was it another ghost?"

"_**No."**_

"Do you know any features?"

"_**There were more than one."**_

"M-more than one?!" Luigi gasped, "H-how many were there?!"

"_**Couldn't tell. Too scared."**_

"Could you hear their voices?" E Gadd asked.

"_**All I could hear were the ghosts."**_ The two sighed at the prospect. All they got was the ghosts were taken and there were many culprits.

"_**I'm sorry…. I wish I could give you more information…"**_

"It's alright…. but I'll ask you one more question." E Gadd said, "Are there any other ghosts around?"

"_**No. All gone."**_

'_Whoa. Hang on. All of these ghosts were taken just like that, and yet you fear them? Ha!'_ Luigi clenched his fists at Mr. L's comment.

'_Shut up!'_

"Luigi? You okay there, feller?" E Gadd asked, making the man jump. Polter barked.

"_**That voice is likewise to yours."**_

"Mr. L was speaking to me…" Luigi frowned, "Again."

"They just won't leave you al- wait… You could hear it, Polter?" E Gadd looked at the dog as it nodded.

'_Ahahahahaha! So the doggy can hear us! How cute.' _Dimentio mocked. Polter growled.

"What did he say?" E Gadd asked. The dog barked, and Luigi jumped as the machine said the exact same thing as Dimentio did… with his accent as well.

"'_**Ahahahahaha! So the doggy can hear us! How cute.'"**_

"... W-wow…" Luigi said, aghast, "Th-that's exactly what he sounds like…"

'_...Wow.'_

"Is it? Well, my boy it seems my invention has worked! It's exactly as planned!" E Gadd smiles and hands it to Luigi.

"W-wait, why are you giving me this?" Luigi asked.

"There's a silent mode, don't worry! Your brother won't hear a thing!" E Gadd smiled, "I just want you to have it."

"... Okay." Luigi looked at Polter. "Does that mean…?"

"Yes. Keep Polter with you."

"Thank you, professor. I should be on my way home, though…"

"Of course. You brother will be worried, won't he? I'll send you through the Pixelator." Luigi nodded in thanks as he turned the machine on silent mode.

"What is this called, anyway?" Luigi asked as he and Polter started to disappear in pixels.

"TST3000. The Spectral Translator 3000!" E Gadd laughed. Luigi sighed.

"You are so hard to read…" He then left the mansion, leaving the Poltergust 5000 behind. It wasn't long before Luigi tumbled out of the TV with Polter.

"AAHHH! Luigi, don't scare me like that! … Why do you have Polter with you?" Mario looked at the duo.

"Well, the ghosts have been taken off by someone- well many were involved, but Polter was the only one that escaped… So the Professor told me to take him here! He even made a working translator." Luigi held up the TST3000 to show him, "Watch this! Polter, say something to Mario!" Luigi smiled, turning the sound on. Polter barked, and the machine whirred again, eventually stopping.

"_**Hi!"**_ It translated. Mario jumped, but then laughed.

"Hey, Polter." He reached down and pet him, smiling. "That's really cool, Weegee. Now we can understand him! It's odd, though. The ghosts being kidnapped… Do you think Bowser and his kids were the culprits?"

"They could have… Polter isn't sure." Luigi frowned, turning the TST3000 to silent mode, "But if they did…" Luigi shuddered.

"Hey, don't worry about it! If they had, you've got Polter and I on your side!" Mario grinned, "We'll find a way to defeat them!"

"True, but all of those spirits are also innocents. If we defeat them, they'll never come back."

'_Oh no, those _poor _spirits!' _Mr. L mocked, and Polter barked as Luigi petted him, knowing that it would've translated onto the TST. It was hard to hide the irritation at the man inside his head.

'_Just stay calm.'_ Luigi thought to himself, '_Just don't show anything.'_ He repeated that as if it were a mantra, ignoring the laughs directed at him in his mind. Luigi sighed and got up, stretching.

"Well, I've had a long day, Mario… I should get some sleep…" Luigi sighed. Mario nodded.

"Alright. Sleep well."

"Oh, before I forget… E Gadd gave me these. A while ago." Luigi handed the teabags to Mario and he smiled.

"I'll put them away. Get some rest, okay?" Luigi nodded at his brother before going upstairs and falling into his bed followed by Polter, who curled up at the edge of his bed.

"Hey, Polter… wake me up if I start saying things in my sleep, okay?" Luigi said, throwing the blankets over himself as the puppy nodded at his master. Luigi quickly slipped into the embrace of blissful unconsciousness, but the bliss didn't last long.

Mr. L and Dimentio's fun was just about to begin.

"O-okay, what are you going to do this time?" Luigi asked as he was brought into black in front of the bothersome duo.

"Just showing you something." They responded as Luigi fell into a dream. Luigi gasped as he saw a male struggling above a black pit, and cages and chains surrounding the pit.

"Blumiere!" A familiar feminine voice screamed. It was Timpani! Luigi's eyes widened as he realized who was dangling above the pit.

Count Bleck.

Without a moment's hesitation, Luigi ran and jumped across the pit, grabbing the chain that kept the Count dangling and snapping it off as the two landed on the other side. Hurriedly, not listening to the Count's questions and ordering him to help Timpani, he rushed over to the other cages, clearly recognizing Nastasia, Mimi, and O'Chunks. The trio was shocked to see Luigi, but again he ignored their questions as he freed Mimi and Nastasia, while the Count and Timpani freed O'Chunks.

"For the fiftieth time, Luigi, what are you doing here?!" Count Bleck asked him again.

"We don't have any time. Follow me, quickly!" Luigi yelled as he heard yells of outrage from Dimentio and Mr. L. Luigi had to get the group out of there _now_.

"Where are you taking us?" Mimi asked as Luigi skidded to a halt in front of what seemed like a dead end to them. Luigi looked at the shapeshifter.

"Out of here." He said, charging up his Thunderhand. He turned back to the wall and blasted it, making the whole chunk come off to show a large grassy field.

"Go! Escape, _now_!" He ordered them.

"But what ab-" Timpani began, but Luigi interrupted her. Dimentio and Mr. L were coming, fast.

"_Go!_" He yelled, and the group nodded, running off into the field. Soon enough, they disappeared, just as Dimentio and Mr. L showed up, fuming.

"You… How _dare_ you! You've ruined this!" Mr. L screamed, "How did you escape the magic we put on you?!"

"Magic? I didn't feel any magic." Luigi said. The two looked shocked, but then growled. Mr. L charged up a Thunderhand while Dimentio just grinned. Luigi flinched.

'_Oh no...'_

**Oh? What were Dimentio and Mr. L doing with the old group and Timpani? Whatever it was, it must have been important...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Whoa! Mr. L and Dimentio are attacking Luigi after freeing Blumiere and co.! What's going on?! Isn't Luigi supposed to help them with their plans? What did Blumiere and his friends have to do with this?**

Luigi gasped in shock as he jumped out of the way of Dimentio as he lunged at him. Luigi threw a punch at the jester, hitting him square in the face.

"Oh no you don't!" Mr. L yelled and let his Thunderhand free. Luigi yelped and managed to run out of the way. Sadly, that left a distraction for Dimentio, and Luigi felt a sting across his right cheek, and a vital liquid start rolling down it.

"Ack!" Luigi gasped, flinching. His eyes widened when he saw what was in Dimentio's hand. A dagger. "W-why do you have that…?"

"Ahahahahaha…. No reason~!" Dimentio answered with a sick grin, staring at the blood. Luigi's face paled, and he heard some footsteps behind him and he forcefully kicked behind him, making contact with what he assumed was Mr. L's head, because Mr. L gasped and sank to the ground, apparently knocked out. Now all Luigi had to deal with was Dimentio, and he was harsh enough to deal with. Luigi dashed over to Dimentio, but he grinned and disappeared.

"Wha- H-huh?!" Luigi looked around for the troublemaker. "Where are you?!"

"Here." Dimentio responded behind him as Luigi yelped and spun around to kick him, successfully hitting him. But that only distracted Dimentio for a second, and said jester grabbed Luigi's neck and forced him against the wall.

"Ulk- gahh!" Luigi gasped for air and struggled as Dimentio grinned and brought the dagger near his neck.

"We got ye', L!" Luigi heard O'Chunks yell as he tackled Dimentio off of the struggling man. Luigi slid to the ground gasping as he saw Count Bleck run over to attack the jester as Timpani ran over to him.

"Luigi! Thank Grambi we went back to check on you!" She said.

"I thought you left!" Luigi said, "Why didn't you?"

"We did. But Blumiere insisted on us three coming back while Nastasia and Mimi find somewhere to stay." Timpani helped Luigi up, "I'm sure glad that we did." Luigi smiled a bit.

"Thanks. But you honestly had to ask them to look for a place? You know you guys are welcome at the Kingdom."

"Really?"

"You guys always were!"

"Well, we'll do just that!" Timpani smiled warmly at Luigi. Luigi looked over to Blumiere and O'Chunks, seeing that they were still fighting Dimentio. Luigi frowned at the taunting jester, letting sparks come up his arm. As soon as there was an opening, Luigi let the attack fly out of his arms, blasting Dimentio halfway across the hall. Said jester gasped and stood himself up on his arm.

"Soon enough, Luigi… You will be under our control… Just you wait." He hissed at Luigi before disappearing. Luigi visibly relaxed.

"Hey, O'Chunks, Blumiere. How have you been?" Luigi walked up to them, smiling. O'Chunks grinned.

"Same as ever, L!"

"I have been especially happy during my time with Timpani, Luigi. How are both you and your brother?" Blumiere asks.

"We have been well. Bowser hasn't attacked as of lately, but I hear rumors that he will soon."

"Such a shame. Well, at least you two are doing well." Blumiere nods.

"Should we look for Nastasia and Mimi?" Luigi asked, "Even if Dimentio has disappeared, I don't trust he went away completely…"

"Yeah. This way! We-"

"Were you guys just standing here and chatting?! That's no fair! I wanna talk to Luigi too!" Mimi protested.

"No, we were attacking Dimentio…" Luigi sighed. "I assume he brought you here?"

"... I'm not sure. We were all suddenly knocked out and the next thing we knew, we were here." Mimi answered, "But if Dimentio's back…" Mimi trailed off and a tense feeling came over the room.

"E-er… Let's leave this place." Luigi said, "We can go to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Do you know the way?" Nastasia asked.

"Well, for me, this is only a dream…"

"A dream?! But this is pure reality! What do you mean this is only a dream?!" Blumiere asked, shocked.

"A fell asleep before I was brought here…" Luigi answered, "Is this reality for you?"

"Yes. You're right in front of us."

"... Let me try something…" Luigi said, thinking. "Um…" Luigi willed for a lightweight sword to appear in his hands, and one did indeed. The group jumped and Luigi willed it to disappear, and as it did he nodded. "Yep. This is definitely a dream for me…" Luigi sighed.

"So, about the Mushroom Kingdom… do you at least have a map to there from here?" Nastasia asked, "In case you wake up?"

"Of course." Luigi smiled as he took one out, willing it to never disappear in case he woke up.

"...gi!" The Italian jumped.

"E-eh?!"

"Luigi? Is something wrong?" Timpani asked.

"I think someone's calling my name…"

"You sure? I don't hear anything." Blumiere looked at Luigi in confusion.

"I'm sure I- Ahh!" Luigi gasped as he saw shadowy arms grab him suddenly and forced him out of the dream. The others gasped as they saw an enraged Dimentio and Luigi's eyes turn the familiar cold silver eyes of Mr. L before disappearing.

"... Something's definitely wrong here. We have to get to the Mushroom Kingdom as soon as possible." Blumiere said, "I don't believe that Luigi is telling us anything that's going on…"

"But he said that he and his brother were fine…" Mimi looked troubled.

"His brother I believe about. Luigi on the other hand… no. There's something he's not telling us. Let's go, now." Blumiere ordered as the the group turned to the north, as the map directed, and dashed as quickly as they could manage.

"Luigi!"

"Aahh!" Luigi yelped as he shot up from his bed, accidently hitting Mario on his way up. He looked at his brother before relaxing. "O-oh. It's just you, Mario."

"... Yeah. Um… why is there so much… blood?" Mario looked at Luigi's pillow, which was indeed stained red. Luigi looked at it, shocked.

'_Did the wound really transfer…?'_ He brushed his fingers against his right cheek and winced as he felt the cut. It was definitely there. Mario noticed and jumped when he saw the cut.

"Wha- What?! Where did you get that?!" Mario looked around, "Polter couldn't have done that…"

"I was fighting in my dream and got cut there…" Luigi sighed.

"Really? By who?" Mario asked as Polter came to lick the cut.

"Can't remember." Luigi lied.

'_Aw, too afraid to get me in trouble?'_ Dimentio snickered.

'_Shut your mouth, he wouldn't believe me if I told him it was you.'_ Luigi shuddered at Polter's tongue as Polter whined a little.

'_Anything's possible in a dream~' _ Polter barked a little, looking at Luigi.

"Hm… Hey Mario, should we go for a walk in the Forest Maze?" Luigi asked.

"Sure! But we have to get your cut- oh." Mario looked at where the cut used to be as Luigi laughed.

"Did you forget that Polter could heal?"

"Heh, yeah. Let's go, shall we?"

**Oh no. Luigi's wound actually converted to reality! Could it be that it's almost time...? No, that can't be it... right?**

**Oh, if you noticed that the chapters are longer, which I believe they are, this happens when I get really into the story, so look forward to that! We may be reaching the end~**


	11. Chapter 10

**YES I CAN GET ON MY ACCOUNT NOW! I meant to update earlier, but I couldn't get on... ^.^''' Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Also, we have a title cover now! Here's the link; **** art/Trapped-Title-511370375 (I hope the whole thing shows up on this site...)**

**(This chapter is probably the fluffiest chapter of this whole story X3)**

It's been a month since Dimentio and Mr. L had attacked Luigi in his dream. Ever since then, Luigi visited E Gadd constantly because of those two troublemakers. Luigi almost couldn't handle it. He was riddled with thoughts of ending many people's games, and almost ended Mario's a few days ago when he was making stew. He cut up a Poison Mushroom and had almost put it in until he realized what he was doing and quickly threw it away.

Mario wasn't oblivious to Luigi's odd behavior now, that's for sure. He often saw Luigi's face darken and he'd grin insanely whenever someone important passed by, like Toadsworth and even Yoshi, but would jump and snap back to normal whenever someone asked if he was alright or if he happened to notice himself doing it. Not to mention that Polter came with Luigi _everywhere_ and Luigi always had the TST. When he wasn't looking sometimes, he could just _feel_ someone staring at him, and when Mario looked back, Luigi would look so panicked. Thankfully, the visits to E Gadd had often made Luigi's behavior stabilize. Yesterday was just another of those visits, but Luigi came back so nervous and paranoid this time. Currently, the two were relaxing in the living room when they were suddenly thrown out of their chairs.

"Whoa!" Mario got up quickly and helped his brother up. Polter was barking at the window in a frenzy. Luigi whipped out the TST and turned the sound on.

"What is it, Polter?" He asked. Polter barked, and the machine whirred and soon stopped.

"_**Fire. Spiky shell."**_ It translated, "_**Attacked."**_ Luigi gasped and turned the sound off again.

"Polter, I need you to stay here. If what Mario thinks about the spirits kidnappings is true, I don't want you to be caught, okay? Keep yourself as hidden as possible, and if you see me or Mario coming back, come and greet us, okay?" Polter nodded and nuzzled Luigi before said man got up and nodded to his brother, indicating that he was ready to go. Mario smiled at him.

"Let's go, bro."

"Yeah. It's been a while since Bowser's attacked, so I guess we could use a little fun, eh?" Luigi grinned a bit. Mario nodded in agreement. The two left their house and dashed to the castle, where they saw screaming and panicking Toads, laughing Koopa Troopas, and a triumphant Bowser with Peach in his grasp.

"Hello there, Mario! Oh, and Green 'Stache, too." Bowser grinned, "Come and save the Princess, if you dare this time…" He pressed a button on his Koopa Car, and two suits of armor fell from the sky. Luigi gasped when they hit the ground and fell apart to reveal two Boos. Mario glared at Bowser as he flew away laughing with Peach screaming for Mario.

"... Well, I guess you were correct about the ghost thing…" Luigi shivered, "It's going to be a realistic nightmare for me." Mario smiled sympathetically.

"I know, but we're together this time! I'm sure we can get through it." He turned to the Boos, "Do you have a Superstar?" He asked Luigi, who smiled sheepishly and held one up.

"'Come prepared', they say." Mario laughed as Luigi handed it to him. Mario soon felt the adrenaline of the star coursing through his veins like a wildfire. He grinned at the two Boos, who were beginning to panic, noticing that all of the Koopa Troopas had run off in fear of being touched by the invincible Mario. Luigi just watched on as Mario dashed over to them and basically smacked the Boos in the face. They cried out in their own language before disappearing.

"W-well, we know where the spirits are…" Luigi sighed, "I think this 'realistic nightmare' was meant for me."

"Oh, I'm sure it won't be _so_ bad!" Mario grinned, "Knowing Bowser, all of it's going to be really cheesy!"

"Heh, yeah. You never know, though. After all, he did take a while to take Peach. Maybe he's being serious this time…"

"..."

"...M-Mario?"

"Hm? Sorry, I was just thinking of the Star Rod fiasco.."

"Ah. Well, we should get a move on, pronto!" Luigi grinned nervously at his brother. Mario grinned and nodded at his brother, and the two dashed off towards the familiar Keep of the Koopa King. As the two went, the words of E Gadd ran through Luigi's mind from yesterday.

"_I'm sorry, my boy. There's nothing we can do to stop them. They're saying that it's time. In a few days at maximum, you won't be Luigi anymore. If you can, I advise you to try and get your brother away from you. A kidnapping of the princess just might help you get away. I hear rumors on the street that's Bowser's coming soon…"_ Luigi shivered. Just how in the world will he get away from Mario? Or get Mario away from him? How would he do it? So many questions, but no answer. Dimentio and Mr. L had left Luigi's mind yesterday, rendering the TST almost useless.

The TST… so that's what it had been made for. Polter repeated what Dimentio and Mr. L said, and it would process to E Gadd's computer automatically so E Gadd could process the conversations. He'd have to leave Polter behind for a while as well, now that Luigi thought about it.

"Luigi? You okay? You're spacing out." Mario asked, walking backwards while looking at the green-clad man. Luigi blinked and jumped, his brother bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking about Polter." Luigi grinned, "Sorry."

"Heh, it's alright. Don't get too worried about Polter, though. I'm sure he'll be fine! He's surprisingly smart, you know."

"I know. But you know me." Luigi laughed a little. Mario grinned.

"Yeah, I do." He turned around again, "We should be able to get there before nightfall." He reported. Luigi nodded.

'_How am I ever going to separate myself from Mario?'_ He thought to himself, '_Pretend to die? No, he'll see Mr. L again, I'm sure… Maybe just run away? No, if he sees Mr. L he might think it's me… Pretending to be kidnapped will never work.'_ Luigi chuckled a little, putting a bit of lightness in his thoughts, '_Screw it. When the time comes, I'm sure I'll know what to do. For now, though...'_ Luigi grinned at his brother, who was still walking forwards. He dashed over to his brother and pushed him over, making Mario yelp in surprise as Luigi kept on running in the direction of the Keep.

"You're it!" He yelled back to his brother, laughing. Mario grinned and got up.

"I'm going to get you for that, Weegee!" He took off running after said man as he screamed 'Never!' dramatically. Some Koopa Troopas watched from the sidelines.

"They are surely brothers. Too bad they'll be separated." One grinned while the others laughed, slinking back into the shadows. Mario thought he felt a bad presence, but shook it off as he noticed his brother's distance growing farther from him instead of closer.

"You can't escape me, Luigi! Not for long!" He declared, running faster. Luigi smiled wistfully.

'_I'm really going to miss this... I hate to give him false hope that I'm going back to my old self again.' _ Luigi knew that his brother would be upset about this when he found out, but it didn't matter as much any longer. Mario would just have to let it come. No doubt he'd try to defy Mr. L and Dimentio, which Luigi would honestly have loved, but-

"Got you!" Mario yelled as he tackled Luigi, making them tumble into some bushes. Luigi laughed.

"Y-you got me…!" Mario laughed.

"I sure did!"

"Heh, alright, enough games. I think we should get moving." Luigi looked ahead of them, noticing the Keep still a ways away, but now in sight. Mario grinned and nodded.

"Almost forgot. You really can get the stress out of mind when you have fun, eh?" Luigi nodded in agreement as the two continued their journey.

"Wait… has the walk here always been this long…?" Luigi asked. Mario blinked.

"... No, it hasn't…"

"Shoot! We've been found out!" A voice yelled, making the brothers jump. Luigi gasped as everything suddenly went black for him, and the ground seemed to come closer to his face. Mario seemed to have the same fate, as everything went black for him as well.


End file.
